a hollow tune
by zehn
Summary: Quizá, piensa Lance, Keith se sienta tan solo como él. Igual de raro, desconocido hasta para sí mismo.


**Título:** _a hollow tune_  
 **Tema:** #02 — Tocando fondo  
 **Notas:** Esto está ubicado después del final de la primera temporada.  
 **Advertencias:** \- Hay sangre y menciones de abuso físico/tortura. Es toda la parte que está narrada en tiempo pasado, para quien no quiera leer esas cosas.

* * *

Su primer beso fue durante una lluvia de estrellas, lo más romántico que alguien pudiese imaginar. Excepto por la parte en que algo en Lance hizo que la chica se enojara y saliera corriendo; dejándolo a él y a todo lo que había traído tirados en medio del desierto. Sin posibilidad de volver antes del amanecer. Y aunque Pidge se encarga de rescatarlo más tarde, se desternilla de risa al escuchar la historia. Lance no la culpa, pues una vez piensa en ello en la seguridad y calidez de su cuarto, le parece hilarante.

Su segundo beso es lento, delicado y acaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Están escondidos en un rincón de un hangar, el ruido de motores a su alrededor y la algarabía de los estudiantes acercándose por los pasillos. Para cuando se separan, el muchacho mira a Lance e inmediatamente desvía su mirada hacia otra parte. Después de musitar una disculpa, se pierde en la oscuridad. Lance se pregunta si ha hecho algo mal.

Y de verdad, tiene que haber algo mal, porque una vez cree que algo está funcionando, la otra persona sale corriendo, a veces literalmente, a veces con una excusa. Tiene que haber algo extraño en él, algo roto, algo deforme, algo que provoque desdén en los demás. ¿Qué otra razón tendría que ser?

Para cuando su décimo beso se ha ido en medio de una discusión y algunas lágrimas, Lance decide que no le importa. Él viene por algo más grande, mucho mejor que un romance o una épica historia de amor. Él viene para ser un piloto, para recorrer el espacio sin límites, ver la infinidad de planetas que hay en él, explorar, observar, vivir. Él no está hecho para enamorarse y si eso es lo que está mal con él, decide que no importa. Si de sentimientos se trata, él no volverá a tomárselos en serio.

Y es así como vive, hasta que el enorme león azul, que se ha encontrado por azares del destino, se detiene en medio de una enorme llanura en Arus.

Una voz similar a un gruñido, entra a su cabeza y escribe un mensaje en sus neuronas, lo graba en su cerebro como con fuego y lo deja allí, frente a la expresión perpleja de Lance, quien de momento no lo entiende.

. . . .

—Es extraño —escucha murmurar a la princesa una noche, mientras pasea por el castillo buscando algo de comer. Hay una voz masculina que concuerda con ella.

—Es… diferente —continúa Allura, su voz suena preocupada. Lance se acerca sigilosamente, preguntándose si estarán hablando de quién cree que están hablando.  
—Es diferente, pero sigue siendo parte de nuestro equipo —le contesta Shiro.  
—Sí, pero… —Allura deja su frase sin continuar, y todos comprenden sus reservas.  
—Ni siquiera el mismo Keith lo sabía. ¿Puedes acusarlo de ocultarlo?  
—No es lo que estoy diciendo, Shiro. Sé que sigue siendo el mismo, lo entiendo, y no sabes cuántas veces me he recriminado el simple hecho de pensar mal de él. Es sólo que…  
—Los Galra destruyeron tu planeta —completa Shiro—. Y tener a uno de ellos dentro de tu nave es…

Ambos suspiran y Lance siente que le tiemblan las piernas. Quiere dejarse caer al suelo y sólo logra evitarlo al recordar que está espiando una conversación que no debería y en cualquier momento, alguno de los que está allí dentro podría descubrirlo. Escucha el sonido de pasos dentro de la sala, pero ninguno de ellos se acerca a la puerta. Cuando se atreve a asomar un poco la cabeza, alcanza a ver a Shiro y a Allura, sentados en el sofá, lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

Parece como si se estuviesen reconfortando, sin palabras, tan solo la compañía, unos milímetros de contacto físico son suficientes y eso, piensa Lance, es algo que le gustaría tener.

Es una lástima, piensa también, que la persona con quien quiere tener esa cercanía se esté convirtiendo en algo desconocido para él.

. . . .

Lance tiene recuerdos vívidos de su caída del agujero de gusano: la fuerza del agua que amortiguó su caída, el destello amarillo del león de Hunk a su lado y la fuerza de sus brazadas para sacar a su amigo inconsciente de allí.

Todo el planeta estaba lleno de agua, con unas pequeñas islas verdes en algunas partes. Sus habitantes, como Lance lo esperaba, podían respirar fuera del agua y bajo ella, gracias a las agallas que tenían al lado de sus rostros. Eran nadadores hábiles, de extremidades palmeadas y pieles húmedas, y sus cuerpos, aunque delgados, eran extremadamente fuertes. Parecían amables y así fue, hasta que los leones estuvieron fuera del agua, en una de las pequeñas islas. En ese momento, el cuerpo inconsciente de Hunk desapareció y algo golpeó a Lance en la nuca.

Se despertó con varios soldados Galra frente a él, atado de manos y pies y su armadura hecha pedazos. Había ruido, mucho ruido y murmullos, mientras era arrastrado a través del pasillo y luego, lanzado en una oscura celda.

Supo después que Hunk estaba en la celda al lado suyo, en las mismas condiciones que él. E intercambiaban palabras de aliento, recuerdos de sus épocas en el cuartel en la tierra, días de soleados de reuniones familiares, tranquilas tardes paseando sin rumbo. Música, lluvia, montañas, lagos, ríos y mares. Lance aprendió el idioma nativo de Hunk, en el que a veces cantaba mientras cocinaba y a cambio, le enseñó algunas palabras del suyo, maldiciones que usualmente iban dirigidas a Keith y que pocas veces lograban el efecto deseado.

Una noche lo despertó el sonido de una alarma. Los soldados corrían por todas partes y cuando se hizo el silencio, las puertas de metal se abrieron y los prisioneros tuvieron que salir de sus celdas. Según escuchó Lance, alguien había robado comida y armas de algunos soldados.

Uno de ellos caminaba de aquí a allá, altivo y ondeando algo similar a un látigo.

—¿Sabes quién fue? —le preguntó a uno de los prisioneros, un alienígena enorme y con demasiados ojos—. Debiste haberlo visto. Tantos ojos deben servirte de algo.

El alienígena negó con la cabeza, recibió un golpe y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó un minuto después, con un líquido verduzco resbalando por su sien.

El soldado no se inmutó, y siguió preguntando, golpeando a quienes no tenían respuesta. Lance sentía ganas de vomitar y a juzgar por el tono pálido del rostro de Hunk, su amigo estaba cerca de enfermar también.

—Fue él —dijo alguien. Lance levantó la mirada y vio a un extraterrestre bajito y de dedos largos, señalando a alguien. Le costó distinguir de quien se trataba, la falta de comida y constante oscuridad habían afectado su visión. Luego escuchó un lloriqueo a su lado: el alienígena estaba señalando a Hunk, quien negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

No hacía falta ser un genio para entender quién era el verdadero culpable, sin embargo, cuando los soldados sacaron un paquete de comida y armas de la celda de Hunk, supo que no había manera de acusarlo. De verdad tenía ganas de vomitar, e iba a hacerlo justo encima del tipo de dedos largos.

Lo que hizo fue ponerse de pie, lanzarle una mirada apologética a Hunk y pararse frente al soldado.

—Fui yo —dijo, las palabras saliendo sin control, el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Lo iban a matar—. Yo los tomé y los escondí en su celda.

Y algo en su mirada convenció al soldado, que lo tomó violentamente de un brazo y lo hizo quitarse la parte superior de sus prendas. Amarró sus manos a una columna de hierro al final del pasillo y bajó la mirada de todos los prisioneros, anunció que le daría una lección.

Lance contó ocho latigazos, antes de perder la conciencia.

. . . .

Lo que queda después de ser rescatado no es miedo. Es terror. Que busca ocultar bajo una risa, más esfuerzo en sus misiones y aún más risa. No sabe qué más hacer y el pensamiento que tuvo alguna vez, vuelve con toda su fuerza.

Pero esta vez, es diferente. Puede superar pensar que sus sentimientos son deformes y extraños; pero es más complicado cuando lo que se ha vuelto grotesco y retorcido es su propio cerebro. Cuando no puede dejar de pensar en el látigo contra su espalda, cuando su mirada recorre las cicatrices en el espejo, cuando sus dedos recorren las líneas que allí reposan, cuando recuerda las lágrimas de Hunk y como había perdido la cabeza al escapar y encontrarse de frente con el alienígena de dedos largos. En sus nudillos aún siente su sangre, roja y tibia como la de los humanos y luego, los brazos de alguien separándolo de aquel espécimen, alejándolo porque tenían que irse y no tenían tiempo de detenerse en cosas insignificantes.

Hay algo roto cuando siente el odio en su corazón extenderse por todo su cuerpo, cuando se pregunta si es así cómo se comportan en todo el universo y si tiene algún sentido ser su defensor cuando, en realidad, no le tiene demasiado aprecio a sus habitantes.

Está seguro también que hay algo extraño en todo su ser al ver la piel cambiante de Keith, la metamorfosis que a veces no es muy capaz de controlar y como, entre palabras entrecortadas, les confiesa que ha descubierto algo sobre él mismo. Y aun cuando Hunk se cruza de brazos, Pidge abre los ojos como platos, Shiro tiene una expresión calmada y Allura y Coran intentan mantenerse neutrales; Lance lo ve bajo una luz diferente, no es la luz de la nueva revelación, no es el terror, ni el miedo. Lance piensa que nunca ha visto algo más maravilloso en toda su vida.

. . . .

Ha perdido la cuenta de sus besos fracasados, más interesado en las naves y en los juegos sin sentido. Está seguro que hay algo así como diez intentos fallidos, diez personas que han llegado y se han ido sin dejar huella. Al sentir otro golpe de Keith sobre su cuerpo, se convence de que si alguna vez logra algo con él, no será diferente.

Keith quiere huir. No se lo dice, pero Lance ve sus intenciones en la fuerza de cada golpe, en la rabia con que blande su espada. Ha notado el comportamiento de sus compañeros y no lo soporta. Quizá vuelva a su diminuta casa en medio del desierto, completamente solo y en medio de una transformación cuya explicación desconoce.

Quizá, piensa Lance, Keith se sienta tan solo como él. Igual de raro, desconocido hasta para sí mismo. Y saber que ambos sienten lo mismo, pero que ninguno se ha atrevido a decirlo, le duele; más que los latigazos, más que los sollozos de Hunk pidiéndole perdón, las lágrimas de Pidge al encontrarlos, el rostro aterrorizado de Shiro, la solemnidad de Coran o la expresión de impotencia de Allura al ver de nuevo a sus paladines, hechos pedazos.

—Para, para, para —le dice. Keith, el siempre terco Keith, obedece enseguida. Frena su carrera en seco y casi pierde el equilibrio. Lance encuentra una sonrisa en sus labios y Keith alza una ceja.  
—¿Qué?  
—Siéntate —ordena Lance y como si quisiera relajar más la situación, se sienta primero, palmeando el sitio a su lado. Keith recoge su chaqueta, que ha dejado tirada por ahí y se ubica en el sitio señalado.  
—Cuando Hunk y yo fuimos prisioneros… —empieza, Keith aprieta los puños. _Mal comienzo_.  
—Ya lo escuché, no tienes porqué repetirlo —. Es más un ruego que cualquier otra cosa, como si la experiencia le provocara dolor también a él. Lance supone que así es, dado que parte del mismo Keith pertenece a la raza que casi destrozó sus vidas.

—Hay algo que ni Coran, ni Allura ni tú saben. El de dedos largos, el que acusó a Hunk —. Lance siente que sus uñas se entierran en sus palmas, suspira y continúa—: Después de eso, se convirtió en un soplón, a cambio de beneficios. Lo dejaban salir de su celda de vez en cuando y le prometieron que no lo dejarían competir en la arena cuando llegáramos allá. En fin, no es eso lo que no había dicho. El caso es que cuando escapamos, lo encontramos y…  
—¿Y?

Aunque Keith parece notar la incomodidad de su pausa, lo está mirando con atención. Los parches morados que aparecen de vez en cuando en su piel se están desvaneciendo, dando la impresión de que al fin está controlando su transformación

—Y… todo se puso blanco. Sentí rabia, no sabes cuánta. Y cuando me di cuenta, Hunk me estaba quitando de encima del tipo—. Lance examina sus nudillos, como si todavía pudiese ver la sangre en ellos y mueve los dedos, casi escuchando los leves chasquidos de sus huesos rotos.  
—Ya veo.  
—Es… como si me hubiera vuelto ciego, de rabia.  
—¿Por qué me lo dices? —La pregunta no suena prepotente, es una genuina curiosidad, Lance no puede evitar sonreír.  
—Porque se supone que no debe haber secretos entre los paladines de Voltron —contesta, con sinceridad. No le dice que simplemente cree que necesitaba decírselo a alguien, que aunque los otros lo sepan, no es lo mismo que contárselo a Keith.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas hasta ahora?  
—No lo sé, no había encontrado otro momento antes.

 _Y porque no quiero que te vayas. No sé qué hacer._

No dice más. Keith se coloca la chaqueta sobre los hombros y apoya el mentón sobre sus brazos, pensativo. Lance se pregunta si también habrá algún secreto que necesite compartir.

—Durante un tiempo —dice Lance, sin poder contenerse—, odié a todo el universo. A todos los alienígenas, Galra o no. Pensé que todos eran iguales, unos traidores. Pensé cosas horribles. ¿Cómo demonios puedo ser un paladín pensando de esa manera?  
—No parece que los odiaras ahora —comenta Keith, quizá rememorando el día anterior, a Lance paseando en una motocicleta con una chica agarrada a su cintura.  
—No es que los adore. Es solo… bueno, sé que Allura no es así, ni Coran y no me veo odiándolos. Creo que… Lo que quiero decir es que, en serio quiero proteger al universo y, comprendí que cuando tienes tan pocas opciones como ese tipo, eres capaz de humillarte con tal de salvar tu vida. Algo así. ¿Entiendes?  
—Creo que sí.

Aunque Keith no parece entender, Lance no da más explicaciones. Es difícil dar a entender sus ideas, que le resultan tan claras en algunos momentos, pero tan confusas cuando piensa hablar de ellas.

—Quiero volver —dice Keith—. Solo. Quiero convertirme en un monstruo fuera de la vista de todos ustedes, no quiero que me odien. Quiero que recuerden al Keith humano, es todo.

Las últimas palabras son complicadas de escuchar, al estar amortiguadas por la tela de la chaqueta. Lance entiende el mensaje al estar tan cerca de Keith como está y de nuevo, piensa en él como fascinante. La más brillante de todas las estrellas, y se pregunta cómo alguien en su peor momento puede resplandecer tanto.

Tal vez es porque parece una estrella a punto de morir, contrayéndose sobre si misma poco a poco, para después estallar con fuerza. Y las estrellas a punto de morir brillan con más intensidad que un millón de soles.

 _Quédate_ , quiere decirle, pero las palabras no salen. Sólo escucha la respiración acompasada de Keith, ve sus ojos cerrados y su cabello alborotado, las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y, por primera vez, no puede pensar en alguna broma que hacerle.

—Te encanta la comida de Hunk, siempre le sigues la corriente a Pidge, Allura está encantada con tu disposición para hacer todos los favores que te pide, Shiro te quiere como a un hermano. Ninguno te ve diferente, solo se están adaptando. Tú eres tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros, sólo… sólo eres morado.

Lance suelta una carcajada débil y para su sorpresa, Keith ríe más fuerte. Sus carcajadas resuenan por la habitación y su cuerpo se estira completamente, hasta que se deja caer al suelo, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Lance no sabe si estuvo llorando antes o si su intento de humor fue realmente tan bueno.

Al menos está riendo, y Lance está empezando a desesperarse. No lo odia, ese sentimiento ha desaparecido desde mucho antes de ser separados por el agujero de gusano corrupto; lo desesperante es creer que hay algo retorcido en él, que hizo que fallara en cualquier intento de romance hace tanto tiempo, que lo haría odiar a todo lo que no fuera humano más tarde y que lo hiciera enamorarse de alguien que pertenecía a la raza que se suponía debía ser enemiga.

 _Él no es un enemigo_ , piensa _, se lo acabas de decir_. Keith vuelve a sentarse y respira profundo, recuperando el aliento.

—"Sólo soy morado" —repite—. Para tu información, todavía no soy morado. Puedo controlarlo.  
—¿Y entonces para qué quieres irte?  
—Por si no puedo controlarlo.  
—¿Quién eres y dónde has dejado a Keith?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—El Keith que conozco es un cabeza dura. Eres capaz de lanzarte de cabeza a una jauría de lobos y confiar que vas a salir bien, pero esto, no. Ah, pero esto es muy difícil, complicadísimo. Como si no pudieras hablar con otras seis personas si tienes algún problema. Como si ninguna de esas seis personas creyera que, como te acabo de decir, eres más humano de lo que crees. Y puedes ser morado, verde, rojo o naranja, puedes tener ochenta dedos o solo tres o cinco ojos, o el triple de extremidades y aun así, seguirás siendo Keith.

Sus palabras han salido en un rápido torrente y Lance respira profundamente una vez termina de hablar, mirándolo fijamente.

—No estás solo, es lo que quiero decir —agrega, aunque no es necesario. Sabe que Keith ha entendido el mensaje.

 _No estás solo_ , repite una voz en su cabeza, no es la propia, es algo como un suave ronroneo, un mensaje que había dejado olvidado en su cabeza hace mucho tiempo, algo así como milenios. El mensaje más importante de su vida, grabado con fuego en su interior, cubierto de cicatrices que aún no habían sanado, y que no lo harían hasta que Lance no recordara las palabras.

—Tú tampoco —le dice Keith.

Y de nuevo, parece brillar, con la intensidad de un millón de soles, con la calidez de los astros que puede ver desde la tierra, con la grandeza de todo el universo. Y sin pensar en sus viejas cuentas, ni en las personas que han huido, ni en los que lo han rechazado, Lance coloca una mano en el hombro de Keith y se impulsa hacia él.

No sabe qué número lleva ese beso, pero bien puede ser el primero, porque es diferente a todos los demás. Es quizá, desordenado, demasiado húmedo y lleno de inexperiencia; pero también tiene cierta intensidad, la de la inseguridad de Lance y los temores de Keith, la misma que tienen cuando pelean entre ellos y cuando luchan contra sus enemigos. Tiene la calidez de los días soleados en la Tierra, la frescura de la lluvia, la energía de las tormentas.

Cuando se separan, comparten una mirada de unos segundos, al juntar su frente con la de Keith, nota la temperatura de su rostro, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración acelerada.

Y el siguiente beso es igual de complicado y desordenado, tiene toda su pasión y algo más. Una petición, una frase que ha estado en la cabeza de Lance desde mucho antes que aquella que grabó su león, una predicción que espera que no se haga realidad y algo que quiere que Keith haga, pero que no quiere pedir.

—Lo que tengas que decir, dilo —le dice Keith, en un murmullo contra sus labios.  
—Ni se te ocurra irte —dice Lance, finalmente.

Keith resopla y lo abraza con fuerza, y esa es toda la respuesta que Lance necesita.

* * *

Notas: - Bueno, ni este fandom se salvará de mi gusto por el angst.

\- El título es tomado de la canción "Hollow Tune" de Brick + Mortar.

\- Creo que... ¿hice un buen trabajo? En fin, he estado recibiendo inspiración estos días y estoy aprovechando. A decir verdad, esto iba a ser un poco diferente, con Lance estando literalmente aterrorizado con Keith siendo Galra. Pero bueno, me decidí en contra de la idea porque no quería complicarme demasiado y terminar escribiendo un longfic.


End file.
